


Pool Party

by prouvaireafterdark



Series: RNM ficlets [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sunbathing, Teasing, Thirsty Michael Guerin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: When Michael steps into Isobel’s backyard, nothing could have prepared him for the sight of his sister, his ex-girlfriend, and the love of his life sunbathing on cushy lounge chairs and sipping on piña coladas.
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Alex Manes, Maria DeLuca & Alex Manes, Maria DeLuca & Isabel Evans, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: RNM ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545418
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155





	Pool Party

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: sunbathing

When Michael steps into Isobel’s backyard, nothing could have prepared him for the sight of his sister, his ex-girlfriend, and the love of his life sunbathing on cushy lounge chairs and sipping on piña coladas.

“Oh, hi, Michael,” Isobel smiles at him when she sees him. “I wasn’t expecting you til later.”

“Uh, yeah, Sanders let me take off early,” he says, trying and failing to tear his eyes away from Alex. He’s a vision bathed in sunlight, all that beautiful tan skin on display for him. Michael wants to _touch_ and _taste,_but he’s pretty sure their audience wouldn’t appreciate that very much. “If I’d known this was a pool party I’d’ve come prepared.”

“Well, you can’t stay,” Isobel says. “We’re having some girl time.”

“What? Alex is here and he’s not a girl,” Michael argues, gesturing to Alex.

“Yeah, but he’s Alex,” she says, like that’s supposed to explain anything.

Michael turns to Alex for support, but he just shrugs with a wry smile on his face and says, “Sorry, babe. I don’t make the rules.”

“Fine,” Michael pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. “You want to tell me where your car keys are so I can let you guys get back to… whatever you were doing before I got here?”

“It’s called self care, sweetie. You should try it sometime,” says Isobel as she stands up and slips a sheer purple cover up over her bathing suit. “I’ll bring them out to you in a minute.”

Maria stands up too, an empty glass in hand, and goes to follow Isobel into the house. “You want another, Alex?” she asks, holding up her glass.

“Nah, I’m good, thanks,” Alex smiles, and once both women are gone he turns to Michael. His sunglasses shield his eyes from view, but those expressive eyebrows peek above the frames as he asks, “See something you like, Guerin?”

“Always,” Michael answers. No point in acting coy now—Alex knows exactly what he’s doing to him. If they were anywhere but his sister’s house he’d drop straight into Alex’s lap, but he contents himself with sitting on the edge of his lounge chair instead. He leans forward to steal a kiss, sighing against his mouth. He saw Alex yesterday, but it feels like a lifetime ago. “Do you want to come over later?” he asks when he pulls away.

“Why?” Alex asks, sliding his sunglasses to the tip of his nose so Michael can see the way his eyes drag up and down his body. “You got a problem you want me to take care of?”

Michael’s so thirsty his throat clicks when he swallows.

“Yeah,” he says. “Something like that.”

Alex hums in consideration, his head tilted like he’s really thinking about it. “Dunno. Might be too tired later.”

“That’s okay,” Michael shrugs, runnings his fingers softly up Alex’s leg, reveling in the feel of his sun-warm skin and the sound of his soft intake of breath when Michael teases at the edge of his swim trunks. “I don’t mind doing all the work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@prouvaireafterdark!](https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
